Dear No One
by KittyKat1217
Summary: Namine and her twin sister Kairi move to Destiny Islands. Although Kairi becomes a social star, all Namine wants is some alone time. So why won't this cocky blonde boy leave her alone? And what is with that weird guy who set her shoes on fire?
1. Chapter 1

**#Dear No One#**

**A/N I seriously CANNOT stop spitting out multi chapter stories! I swear I want to stop BUT I CAN'T! Sorry guys. PS this is my first time doing one of these statistic-things, so don't yell at me if I fail, Ok?**

**ALSO PLZ GUYS IM ADDICTED TO FEEDBACK TELL ME IF I NEED TO GO BACK TO KINDERGARTEN TO LEARN HOW TO WRITE!**

**Summary!**

Namine and her twin sister Kairi move to DestinyIslands. Although Kairi becomes a social star, all Namine wants is some alone time. So why won't this cocky blonde boy leave her alone? And what is with that weird guy who set her shoes on fire?

**Namine Lambert**

Age: 17

Height: 5 foot 5 inches

Weight: 105 pounds.

Status: rich

Namine really likes to be alone. She doesn't hate people, she just prefers her own company. She believes in love, she just believes that it will come to her. Namine loves her twin sister Kairi, and although they are nearly polar opposites, they get along better than anyone they know and they are best friends. They have just moved to DestinyIslands for the second semester of high school and they are from RadiantGarden. Namine also really loves art, but dislikes sports.

**Kairi Lambert**

Age: 17

Height: 5 foot 6 inches

Weight: 115 pounds

Status: rich

Kairi, unlike her twin sister Namine, cannot stand being alone and almost always has her mouth open. Kairi is very beautiful, not that Namine isn't, it's just the fact that Kairi is so stunning she practically casts a shadow on poor Namine. Not that she minds, in fact, she LOVES it. Namine loves not having attention on herself, and relies on Kairi to take that attention away. Despite being such a loud mouth, Kairi is very caring and supportive. She will stand up for anyone. Kairi loves to sing, and she loves sports.

**Roxas Slater**

Age: 17

Height: 5 foot 8 inches

Weight: 130 pounds

Status: rich

Roxas is…confused. Everything in his life turns upside down when a cute introvert girl moves to his school, and he has no idea how to charm her. So, naturally, he does a bunch of really dumb stuff to get her attention. Roxas may seem like an idiot, but on closer inspection, he's a really nice guy, he's just kind of shy. Roxas is best friends with Sora, and they are both on the soccer team. Roxas really hates this guy named Seifer, who really likes bothering Namine. Roxas loves pulling pranks and getting in trouble, but he hates being rejected.

**Sora Hikari**

Age: 17

Height: 5 foot eleven inches

Weight: 150 pounds

Status: middle class

If there's anyone you don't want to mess with, it's Sora. He is very protective and can be kind of a hot head sometimes. But he can also be sweet; you just gotta make a good first impression with him, because it's going to stick. Sora is tall, tan, and muscular, and probably one of the most sought out guys in the entire school. He is one of the star players on the soccer team and he knows it. Best friends with Roxas Slater. Sora hates a lot of people, but one person who REALLY grinds on his nerves is Riku. They are pretty much arch rivals and will make a conflict into a competition all the time. Sora loves being competitive and hates people that are assholes.

**Ok, those are my four main characters. These are the other characters.**

**Riku Till**

He and Sora used to be best friends, until he beat up some kid for no reason in seventh grade. Now they are enemies. Riku is a huge flirt and will do ANYTHING to drive Sora crazy.

**Xion Battle**

Xion is kind of a bitch. Xion has a really big crush on Roxas and flaunts it around a lot. She REALLY hates Namine, so naturally, Kairi really wants to murder her.

**Selphie Celeste**

Selphie is the QUEEN of gossip. She will do ANYTHING to find out a secret of yours, and she will spread it everywhere. She is actually a nice girl, but she can come off as pretty annoying.

**Neku Sakuraba**

A soccer player who pretends to hate everyone, but he is really a big softie. Also friends with Sora and Roxas.

**Shiki Misaki**

A girl who is literally nice to everyone.

**Olette Stevens**

A smart girl who is in a relationship with Hayner, but has a crush on Sora.

**Hayner Johnson**

A dumbass that cheats on his girlfriend a lot. A total skeeze.

**Seifer Almasy**

A creepy guy who takes interest in Namine.

**Well those are just a FEW side charac- HOLY FUCK I FORGOT AXEL**

**AXEL CRESTA**

A strange guy who is good friends with Sora and Roxas and has an odd obsession with fire.

**I'm so bad at this statistics thing! Jesus, it's WAY harder than it looks. Okay, I'll probably have a lot more side characters, but you know…barely mentioned. Sorry if my weight/height is weird. I don't have a clue what the averages are, and wikipedia isn't telling me shit!**

**Destiny High (oh I know sooo creative)**

A high school that is quite close to the beach and is known for its outstanding soccer record. It is also known for its weird-ass principal.

**Ventanilla (Psst, I KNOW that this is window in Spanish, but I'm running low on creativity so gimmee a break!)**

This is the most popular beach on DestinyIslands. White sand, blue water, bent palm trees. And free of any charge!

**A/N Okay, in a nutshell, this was a TERRIBLE idea. Thanks a lot Karen. LEAVE A REVIEW! And tell me who you think your favorite character is going to be! Or leave a review if your reading this like dafuq this chick is nuts. AU REVOIR-KK**


	2. Chapter 2

**#Dear No One#**

**_I like being independent_**

**_Not so much of an investment_**

**_No one to tell me what to do_**

"Wake uuuuuuup," Kairi sang in a riff.

I groaned. I had always been envious of Kairi's ability to sing so beautifully so effortlessly. She insisted that she was terrible, but in all honesty, she sounded like a young Mariah Carey.

"It's dark outside! I can't get up when it's dark!" I protested.

Kairi threw my covers off of me and pulled me out of bed.

"Get dressed; it's your first day of school! Aren't you excited?" She exclaimed.

"Nooo! I don't like…people!" I said in defeat. That was a total lie, but I did prefer my own company.

I didn't want to move here. I loved radiant Garden. Nobody bothered me, and I didn't bother anyone.

But _no_, my mother just _had_ to get a promotion.

I know that sounds conceited, but I really missed RadiantGarden. I missed snow, and the cold wind blowing against your face.

Here, it was just sand, sand, and oh look! Over there!

Sand.

It was obnoxiously hot all the time. It was November for goodness sakes!

In a flash, Kairi was already dressed.

"You like?" Kairi asked, giving me a little twirl.

She was wearing a jaws tank top and some faded American flag jean shorts. It may have not been very fancy, but Kairi managed to make everything look like it could be worn at a Tim Gunn fashion show.

"You look great," I moaned. Getting up was my least favorite part of the day.

"Oh, c'mon Nami! Let me pick out your outfit!" She said enthusiastically. I agreed hastily, I could always count on Kairi to pick out a good outfit for the day. I was, as she called it, 'fashionably challenged'.

I definitely agreed with her.

While Kairi got to work, I looked at myself in the mirror. I had boring flaxen colored hair and a bored look on my face.

On the other hand, I shared my beautiful dark blue eyes and adorable button nose with Kairi. Although Kairi's lips were large and bow-shaped, mine were rather thin and pink.

Kairi insisted that I was just as beautiful as her, but I disagreed wholeheartedly.

And I didn't mind one bit.

It was suited for our personalities, while I preferred to be inside painting, Kairi loved to be outside, talking people's ears off about the sunset, to why jet skis aren't called boatercycles.

I brushed my hair softly, pushing it to my side.

"Are you ready?" Kairi asked secretively, hiding the clothes she picked out for me behind her back.

She pulled out a simple white dress and a pair of white with gold flats. I was a little bit disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked with a pout.

"Uh, nothing, it's just a little…boring." I said.

"I thought you liked boring?" She asked.

Was that a compliment?

"Yeah, I guess so," I said, taking the dress and smiling a little.

"Okay, I'll try it." I said.

I went over to put on the dress while Kairi did her hair.

Kairi's hair always had the ability to look gorgeous 24/7. When she woke up, BAM! Supermodel. Before she went to bed, BOOM! Princess. Right now, she had straightened her hair so it looked feather soft, and it went down to her shoulder blades.

I looked in our full length mirror. Low and behold, Kairi was correct. I pulled off the simple look fairly well.

"Seeeee?" Kairi said whimsically.

"Yeah, you were right…" I said.

"That's what I want to hear baby! Let's go rock this school!" She said, throwing our bedroom door open like a queen.

I followed her down the staircase to our kitchen. I saw the ocean out of our window. Our mom had been so excited to have gotten a premium DestinyIslands beach house. I could not have been more depressed. I hated the ocean. It was loud, and cold, and wet, and…scary.

Kairi threw a box of cocoa puffs at me and I barely dodged it.

"Kairi!" I gasped, picking up the damaged box and pouring myself a bowl. Kairi did the same and we talked at the table.

"You think the boys are gonna be hot?" She asked, leaning close to me.

"Well…if the rumors are true…" I said.

Rumor had it that island boys were to die for, and I couldn't care less.

"We can only hope," she hinted, wiggling her eyebrows and taking the final bite of her cocoa puffs and dumping her bowl in the sink.

"Come _on _Nami, it's time to go!" She nagged, taking her polka dotted backpack and slinging it around her shoulders.

"I'm _coming,_" I huffed, dragging my feet as I walked to our front door.

The only good thing about our house was that it was only a few blocks from Destiny high, so we could walk together every day.

"Get your schedule out." Kairi demanded. I obeyed and we compared our classes.

"Looks like we have chemistry, lunch, gym, and…wait _drama_? Are you fucking kidding me? That's a real class!?" Kairi screamed.

"I suppose so," I said, giggling at Kairi's reaction. Despite Kairi's hate for the fine arts, she was pretty damn good at it.

"Oh well. Oh Jesus, look, there it is!" I followed Kairi's finger to the rickety brick high school.

"Is that…a barn?" I asked. The school may have been made out of bricks, but it may as well been made out of toothpicks. It was tilted to the side in the slightest and the letters that were supposed to say 'Destiny high' now said 'tiny hig".

"Well…here's to hoping that there is no earthquake today." Kairi said hopefully.

"Yeah, here's to it." I said.

Suddenly a soccer ball soared right past my head and missed my brain by an inch and a half.

"Jesus fuck!" Kairi said loudly, turning to give my accidental attacker with her death glare.

"What the fuck…were you thinking…you little dipshit?!" Kairi said, stomping up to the boy.

"I...uh...mm," The boy stammered.

"That's what I thought." Kairi said sharply.

"Come on Nami," she added, motioning me to follow her. I obeyed, laughing as I noticed the boy's reaction.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked.

"Yes. Anyone who fucks with you is looking to get bitch slapped by me." She explained happily.

"You're crazy," I said.

She only smiled and we parted ways to get to our separate classes.

"Don't meet any cute boys without me!" She called.

"I won't." I said and I walked off to math.

* * *

The second I entered math class, I knew something terrible was going to happen. I could feel the dread build at the bottom of my stomach and stack all the way up to my heart.

I walked begrudgingly to a chair in the front of the room, in a corner. It was right next to a window that was cracked and dirty, but a window nonetheless. I sat down slowly and set my head down on my hand so I could forget where I was.

"Hey,"

_Oh, god._

"Hello," I mumbled.

I looked up to see who was speaking. A handsome blonde boy was leaning against the desk next to me, and looking down at me in curiosity.

"I've never seen you before," he said, sitting down at the chair he used to be leaning against.

_No kidding_.

"Yeah, I'm new." I said darkly.

_Please leave me alone._

"What's your name, beautiful?" He asked.

I groaned.

"Namine."

"Pretty name, where did you move from?"

_Alright buddy, this isn't fucking 20 questions._

"RadiantGarden." I huffed.

"Oh, that's cool. You like the school?" He said.

_Okay. He is trying waay too hard._

"Ok, why don't you go talk to someone else?" I asked politely.

"I like talking to you," he said with a flirty smile.

"Well that makes one of us," I muttered under my breath.

"Ok, you don't have to get all bitchy on me here; I'm just trying to be nice." He said, with a confused look written across his face.

"I'm trying to be nice here too!" I said a bit too loudly.

"Is there a problem here?" The teacher asked, looking directly at me.

"Uhm, no sir." I said quietly. I shot a glare at the blonde boy and he smiled.

The teacher went back to the smart board and began writing down the lesson.

"Great, you got me in trouble!" I whispered angrily.

He grinned at me and I _attempted_ to listen to the monotone-voiced teacher, but he continued to distract me.

_Flick._

"Ow," I muttered. A dull yellowish colored crumpled up paper had just whacked me in the head. I bent over to pick it up and I casually unfolded it.

_Wanna go on a date sometime?_

Seriously?

How desperate is this guy anyways?

I scribbled my answer on the sheet of paper and threw it at the blonde boy.

However, me being so terribly awful at sports, it missed him and hit the teacher in the shoulder.

_Oh fu-_

"Miss Namine, is this your idea of a joke?" He asked pointedly.

Fuck. Me.

"Um, no sir."

"Then why don't you read it out loud?"

Fuck that blonde kid. He was laughing his fucking ass off over there.

"Fine." I said. I got up to the front of the room and cleared my throat.

"Wanna go on a date sometime?" I flipped the note over, "I would rather lick an umbrella after acid rain." I took a little bow and went back to my seat.

Even the teacher was pretty impressed. Stupid blonde kid was covering his face with his hands.

"Oh my gosh, who asked you out?" The extremely talkative girl two seats behind me ask. From her previous conversation, I had concluded that she was indeed, a gossip hound.

"That kid." I said, pointing to blondie. Her mouth dropped open.

"Oh. My. GAWD. You got asked out by ROXAS SLATER and you denied him?" She asked clutching her desk.

She must've been unaware that 'Roxas' was right next to me, and could hear the entire conversation.

"I guess so." I said blatantly.

"That is so jaggy!" She exclaimed.

"This is going right on twitter!" She said, clicking at her phone at an unnatural speed.

_Jaggy?_

"Is she joking?" I asked to no one.

"Unfortunately, no." Roxas said grumpily.

"Alright class, here is your assignment for the night." The teacher said.

I wrote down the assignment, when suddenly I got a tingling feeling on my shoulder.

I flicked my gaze up to see that Roxas was watching me write.

Creep.

I glared at him and he threw his hands in the air in defense.

The bell rang and I eagerly gathered my stuff, desperate to get away from blondie boy.

"Hey, wait, what do you have next?" He asked, touching my shoulder. His touch sent a buzz down my spine and I jerked away, surprised.

"Oh, uh…chemistry." I said. At least I had Kairi in that class.

"Me too," He smiled seductively and linked his arm around mine.

"Let's go together!" He suggested.

How do I put this lightly…?

"I would rather swallow a battery." I said and I walked off in the general direction of the classroom.

The halls were just as I remember them. Crowded, with obnoxious kids screaming and laughing, their rambunctious way of life had a way of driving me insane.

The chemistry room was directly in front of me, and I had already managed to spot Kairi. She was in the middle of a group of guys, laughing her ass off, probably at something amusing one of the horny guys had told her in an attempt to grab her attention.

Kairi spotted me and waved me towards her. I trudged over, knowing what was coming up next.

"Guys, this is my sister, Namine!" Kairi said enthusiastically, showing me off like I was her prized hen. The guys waved at me and said their own greetings. They all seemed nice enough, but all I really wanted to do was get to art class, where I could sit in my own tranquility and peace.

"Hey," I said softly, maneuvering my way through the group of densely muscled tan teenage boys.

"Uh, be right back." I heard Kairi say hurriedly. She ran up to catch up with me, and touched my shoulder.

"Namine, what's wrong? You look like you just swallowed a cabinet!" Kairi said worriedly.

"Just this annoying guy who kept bothering me in math." I said reluctantly.

"Ooh! I saved you a spot!" Kairi slapped a table repeatedly. I set my stuff down. Each table seated two people. I was lucky that I knew Kairi, because she was probably the only person in this class that I would be able to tolerate.

"Why don't you go join your new friends?" I asked. I began to pull out my sketch book so that I would have something to do when she went over to socialize.

"Are you sure?" Kairi asked nicely.

"Yes Kairi, I'm sure." I reassured her confidently.

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit!" She exclaimed. I watched as she bounded back to the group of guys and they heartily welcomed her back. It always puzzled me that Kairi kept more guy friends than girl friends. She told me that girls are annoying, and guys are hilarious. Although that may have been true, Kairi's only problem was that, often times her biggest guy friends would fall for her. And she would not feel the same.

It often broke her heart more than it broke theirs.

Kairi said something about the teacher and all the guys simultaneously burst out laughing. The teacher looked a little bit like a cross between the wicked witch of the west and Maleficent. Seriously, her skin was sort of greenish.

"Watcha lookin' at?"

Godammit.

I turned to look at Roxas. He had stolen Kairi's chair and was leaning on his hand lazily.

"Not much." I breathed, looking him up and down.

"Yowch, somebody's feisty." He said with a glint of mirth in his blue eyes.

The bell rang shrilly and I rolled my eyes.

"Listen, buddy-"

I was suddenly cut off by someone clearing their voice really loudly. Both I and Roxas looked up to see Kairi impatiently tapping her foot.

"Can I help you?" Roxas asked her. I could already see the storm brewing in Kairi's deep blue eyes. She smiled in fake kindness.

"Listen here, you little-" Kairi was interrupted by the super muscled boy with spiky brown hair.

"Roxas, stop flirting and sit down." He said smoothly.

I watched Kairi's anger disappear like an exploded firework.

Roxas moved out of Kairi's seat and muttered an apology before taking his seat at the table behind me and Kairi.

"Is that the guy that…" Kairi trailed off when I nodded quickly. Kairi turned around and said something to the brown haired guy before returning to me.

"He's kind of cute, don't you think?" She whispered softly.

"Who?" I whispered back.

"Both of them…" She said slyly, poking my shoulders.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. The teacher stood up regally and scanned the classroom with the utmost authority.

"Class?" She asked with a thin British accent so it sounded more like 'closs'.

Everyone silenced and snapped their attention to the front of the classroom. Her eyes glittered and she smiled sinisterly.

"Welcome back class," She said thinly, writing some numbers on a chalk board.

_Wait, chalkboard? Who even has chalkboards anymore?_

I could tell Kairi was thinking the same thing, because she cringed visibly when the chalk screeched against the blackboard.

Kairi turned around again to talk to spiky, and I glanced back at my sketchbook. I was halfway done with a rough draft of a petunia I had seen out the window during math.

Kairi was all of a sudden jabbing me violently in the shoulder. I turned to face her and she was smiling brightly.

"That Roxas kid is totally staring at you!" She whispered rather loudly. A small blush crept to my cheeks and Kairi squealed softly.

"Is there a problem Miss Lambert?" The teacher asked nastily. Oh boy, this teacher was in for a surprise. Kairi was the queen of making up lies on the spot.

"Oh, I was just wondering why the isotopes react like that with the Potassium?" She asked innocently.

_Fatality._

The teacher lip curled in defeat and she turned back to her awful blackboard and continued scratching notes into it.

Kairi and I silently high fived and Roxas and spiky applauded quietly.

By the time the teacher had stopped jabbering about future useless nonsense, the assignment was written on the board and Kairi and I had our books open and had gotten to work.

"What'd you get for number one?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know." I muttered. Perhaps I should've payed more attention during class.

"Sora, what'd you get for number one?" Kairi asked sweetly to the spiky boy.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure it's Radium." He said in an unsure tone.

"Oh! That makes sense!" Kairi said. Come to think of it, it kind of did. I wrote down the answer in my notebook and we went to number two.

The last five minutes of class rotated between me and Kairi being completely lost and asking Sora and Roxas for help. They didn't seem to mind, but I could tell that Sora was going to exchange all off his help for a favor from Kairi sooner or later.

The bell sang and I reluctantly set off to my next class.

English was pretty much an average class, nobody spoke to me, and I didn't speak to anyone. And I didn't mind one bit. The assignment was fairly easy, and I was able to finish it just as the class ended.

Tech was even more average. Almost no words were spoken the entire class, and I got a lot done.

Next was my absolute least favorite part of the school day.

Lunch.

The second I walked into the busy lunch room, I could smell the testosterone and girly perfume. It took all of my strength not to double over in agony.

I saw Kairi waving enthusiastically in my direction. I saw some of the same guys from chemistry sitting at her table.

Yay.

I had brought my lunch, ever since fourth grade when Kairi and I once walked in on a lunch lady spitting in the pizza dough.

I haven't had a school lunch since.

Kairi patted the seat next to her, which was unfortunately, also next to Roxas.

_Son of a BITCH!_

"Hey girlie, how were your classes?" She asked.

"They were terrible without you." I said sarcastically, pulling an apple out of my paper bag lunch.

"Aww, ditto sis! I was miserable with these idiots," she said, gesturing to the guys at the lunch table.

"Hey! We're right here!" Sora said jokingly.

"Oh, guys, this is my sister Namine," Kairi continued, pointing to me.

"Namine, that's Sora," She said, pointing to spiky.

"Hey," he said, giving me a small wave.

"That's Neku, he's a dickwad…" Kairi said with a playful smile.

"Go fuck yourself." Neku muttered. Just then a peachy haired girl sat down next to him.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! Yuffie needed math help!" Se set her lunch down softly next to Neku.

"That's Shiki," Kairi said, pointing to the girl.

"Ohmygosh, hi! Are you Kairi's sister?" She said with a pleasant smile.

"Um, yeah." I said quietly.

"It's so nice to meet you!" She said kindly.

"Uh, right back at ya." I said nicely.

Shiki beamed and I thought I saw Neku smile, but it disappeared as fast as it had came.

"That's Tidus, he's a dumbass." Kairi added.

Sometimes I wondered how she had so many friends.

"Aw, fuck off Kairi." He said playfully. Kairi laughed and pretty much the entire table joined her. Kairi probably had the most infectious laugh you'll ever hear.

"That's Axel." She said in a strangled voice. Axel gave me a strange look, and stared at me as if I had grown a third arm.

"I like. Your. _Shoes._" He whispered loudly.

_Uh…what the fuck._

"Uh thanks?" I said.

"Axel, stop scaring her!" Roxas said.

"And you already know who I am," He said with a wink. I rolled my eyes and took a bite out of my apple.

This school was going to be a nightmare.

**A/N MY SPRING BREAK IS OVER ;_;**

**I'm glad I got this chapter out tho. Don't worry, I know this chapter was kind of boring, but Next chapter is going to be ANARCHY.**

**ANARCHY**

**PSSSSS GO READ CABIN IN THE MOUNTAINS AND REVIEW, BECAUSE IF WE GET 50 REVIEWS BY TONIGHT, KAREN HAS TO WRITE THE CHAPTER TONIGHT XD. SPAM THAT STORY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**#Dear No One#**

**_I like being by myself_**

**_Don't gotta entertain anybody else_**

**_No one to answer to_**

It seemed tome that the goal of the entire lunch table was to get me to spill my guts and tell them my life story.

And let me tell you, that is _not_ happening anytime soon.

Kairi continued to try and peel their attention off of me and onto something completely trivial, like a football game, but the subject kept somehow finding its way back to me.

"So Namine, how do you like DestinyIslands?" Shiki asked politely. She brushed a lock of peachy hair out of her heart shaped face and looked over at me expectantly.

"It's great." I said, a bit more flat than I had originally intended. Shiki's smile grew wider and I could tell that she was about to ask me another pointless question, but Kairi cut her off.

"Did you guys see the hockey game? Jason Pominville really came through for the Wild!" Kairi said in fake excitement. I knew that Kairi couldn't care less who the hell Jason Pominville is, but both me and Kairi knew virtually everything about hockey because our dad was such a sports nut.

"Y…yeah…Kairi…you watch hockey?" Roxas asked as if Kairi were a bomb that could explode at any given second.

"Uh, chyeah." Kairi said with a secretive smile towards me. She knew that she had gotten the attention off me; after all, that's what sisters are for.

"He beat Carey Price and with 5:28 left, he notched a win for the Wild." Kairi clarified. The stunned faces of every guy at the table were priceless.

"Wow…you really do watch!" Sora said as his face split into an overwhelming grin.

"I don't like hockey." Axel said, his green eyes searing holes through Kairi's forehead. The entire table was completely quiet for a few moments.

"That…that's great." Kairi said in an unsure tone. Axel stared forward with his eyes wide, as if he had just spotted a lion.

Roxas then cleared his throat rather loudly. Axel blinked out of his comatose-like state and went back to eating. I studied him thoroughly. There didn't seem to be anything off about him, besides his off sense of fashion. Roxas then leaned close to me so that I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

"Don't mind him; he's just like this with newcomers." He whispered in my ear. He smelled just like cinnamon applesauce.

"O…k." I said. I had to admit that I didn't really pay much attention to what he had to say. The overwhelming scent of cinnamon applesauce made me a little bit faint.

_Mmm, yummy._

I snapped out of my thoughts and I felt that same tingling feeling on my forehead. I glanced up to see none other than Axel staring me down with a creepy smile on his face.

What he did next took me completely by surprise.

He flicked his tongue like a snake and _winked_ at me.

_Uuuuh…I'm gonna go._

I stood up and gathered my ugly brown paper bag, carefully skirting around Roxas's chair to my escape.

_Where's she going? _I heard someone say, their voice unrecognizable through the tangled mess of voices that surrounded me.

"Uuuuuuhhhhh…to the…bath…room?" I heard someone (most likely Kairi) answer hesitantly.

I all but jogged out of the cafeteria, desperate for some alone time. The creeping silence of the empty hallways comforting me as I continued my aimless journey down the hall.

I dumped the remainder of my lunch into a nearby trashcan and headed to my locker. The identical ugly-ass red lockers were easy to confuse, so I struggled to remember my locker number.

_334? Hmm, no, it definitely started with a 4…or was it 8? I'm completely hopeless._

I lightly dragged my hand across the lockers as I walked, enjoying the tranquil quietness I so enjoyed.

"483," I said out loud, tapping the locker that I was 73% positive was my locker. It made a small tap noise and I leaned over to twist in the combo.

_Wait…what the hell is the combo?_

"Fuck." I bit out, racking my brain for the numbers.

"Whoa, you swear?"

_Son of a BITCH._

"Uh, no." I lied quickly, turning my lock desperately in multiple directions.

Roxas shifted so that he was directly behind me.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure that you just said _duck._" He said sarcastically.

He was silent for a few moments, he probably enjoyed watching me struggle.

_5…15? No no no…27? Yeah yeah, 27, and then…19. No, 13. No, 19. No. _

_Both._

I twisted the numbers in with a victorious smile on my face when my locker flew open.

"Ha!" I exclaimed, temporarily forgetting that Roxas still lingered behind me.

"Your locker is really messy…" He observed, scanning my locker like a model looking at a hobo.

"Hmm." I replied, shifting various folders and notebooks in order to find what I needed for my next class.

"What's this?"

I flipped my head so I could see what Roxas was looking at. Turns out, he wasn't looking at anything, but he was holding it.

My sketchbook.

I snatched it out of his hands rather violently and nestled it back into my garbage dump of a locker, as if it were a newborn baby.

"You didn't answer my question." He pointed out.

_Hm. He has a nice voice._

"What question?" I asked hazily.

"What is that?" He said, pointing to my sketchbook. He was careful not to come to close in fear that I might have lopped his head off.

"My…sketchbook." I admitted testily.

"An artist, huh?" He asked softly. I silently wondered why he felt the need to talk to me constantly throughout the day.

I had finally gathered all of my English supplies and I edged around Roxas, attempting to avoid him at all costs.

"Where are you going next?" He asked, trailing after me like a baby duckling.

"English," I said with an almighty sigh. I hadn't the slightest clue why this boy continued to follow me everywhere, and I was tempted to ask him.

His face fell softly. "Oh, I have film." He said in a downcast voice.

"That's great." I said in a slightly flat voice.

"Are you a lesbian?"

It was at that precise moment that I happened to choke on my own spit. I leaned down, my head almost smashing into the nearest locker.

"Whoa, you alive?" Roxas said, leaning over to inspect my face.

"No I'm not a lesbian!" I said, placing my hand over my heart.

"Oh, that's good." He said.

"Wha-…what makes you think that I'm a lesbian?" I asked viciously.

"I don't know, you just seem really…closed off." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"And that makes me a lesbian?" I asked sharply. Don't get me wrong, I had nothing against lesbians, I was just completely stunned that this imbecile actually thought that I was a lesbian just because I didn't fall for his doe eyes!

"Uh, well…I…no…you just…" He stumbled for an answer.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I said. He was so damn shallow! It drove me absolutely nuts!

I stalked off to my English class and away from that stuck-up jerk. If there was anything that drove me nuts, (trust me there's a lot) It was when people thought they were hot shit for no goddamn reason.

When I walked in to my English class, the first thing that I noticed was the crowd of people directly in the center of the room. I walked around the crowd and towards the corner of the room, where I had a nice window to stare out of all of class. The teacher walked in the class and ordered everyone to take their seats. It seemed to me that everyone was vying for a spot close to the center of the room.

"I fucking hate her soo much! She acts like she owns the whole fucking school." The girl behind me whispered not-so-quietly.

"I know! It's like, Jesus bitch, get the fuck over yourself!" The girl next to her whispered, again, not-too-quietly.

The teacher began droning about the importance of our language, and I could feel my brain cells committing suicide.

"Gag me with a _fucking_ spoon." I heard some girl say. I swiveled my head to see the girl.

The girl in the center of the room tossed her long black hair to the side and her blue eyes shimmered dangerously.

I watched as other girls clambered to kiss her ass.

_Jesus Christ this school is fucked up._

"Omg, did you see Roxas today?" The girl, Selphie, I recalled, asked the black haired girl.

_Did she really just say omg?_

"Of course I did!" She snapped back. She glared at Selphie and a look of shock passed over her face.

"O-oh! Did you hear that Roxas tried to ask a girl out today?" Selphie offered with an earnest expression, desperate for her approval.

_Wait…is she talking about me?_

"**WHAT?**" Black hair asked loudly. The teacher must have been used to this by now, because he didn't even momentarily stop his lecture.

"Yeah, and she like, wasn't even that pretty!" Selphie said.

Oh wow, I'm totally not right here.

Although I thought that I wasn't very pretty, it still hurt to be called ugly outwardly. I knew if Kairi were here, she would've straight up punched black hair and Selphie in the face. I had always counted on my sister, and now that she wasn't here, I truly realized how much I really missed my sister.

"Who?!" Black hair demanded.

"Some new girl named Namine! She is like, not even that interesting!" Selphie said loudly.

_Oh, she doesn't see me. That's good._

I sunk my face down into my desk for some subtle coverage, and I silently hid for the remainder of English.

As soon as the bell rang, I was out of there as fast as my legs could carry me. I had art class next, so I just went directly to the art room in an unladylike manner.

I breathed a soft sigh of relief when I reached the room, I also noticed that the class was particularly small, to my delight.

I took a spot at a table that was empty and I set my pile of stuff next to me.

The art teacher looked pretty young, maybe even fresh out of college. She seemed artsy enough, I just hoped that she wasn't one of those art teachers that points out that they are not 'artists'.

The young teacher tapped a painting with her long adhesive nails and began explaining brush stroke patterns and shit that I didn't care about. I just wanted to paint. Give me a brush and a color and I'll be entertained for a week.

Just then the door flew open dramatically, and Roxas tumbled out.

"Sorry I'm late Miss Matheson!" He said loudly, various papers strewn about all around him like a homework blizzard.

"And where, may I ask, were you?" Miss Matheson asked, moving her cat-eye glasses to the edge of her nose.

"No, you may not ask." He said snarkily. His gaze went across the room and halted when he saw me.

_Well, there goes my silence._

"Namine! My favorite not-lesbian!" He said, throwing his stuff next to mine and taking the seat across from me.

The teacher rolled her eyes and went back to her lecture. Roxas pushed the stray spikes of hair out of his face and smiled at me cutely.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." I said softly. I noticed the teacher begin to point out some paint supplies and I began to tune in on what she was saying.

"We will be practicing our brush strokes with Monet-like impressions, so get to work! I want these finished before the end of this week!" Miss Matheson said.

I scooted my chair back so I could get up and grab my supplies, but Roxas stopped me.

"I'll get your stuff sweet cheeks." He said with a wink.

_And I'll get your blood on the floor you stupid little-_

He flounced off before I could finish my thought. I decided that I was going to paint a pond, because that was pretty Monet-ish.

Roxas came back with a handful of stuff and dropped it onto the table. I moved our stuff out of the way so that we could organize all of the art supplies.

"So, what are we painting?" He asked. I reached across the table to grab the mini canvas.

"Monet inspired paintings." I said. I grabbed my brush and dipped it into a cerulean color.

"What's Monet?"

I could've ripped his pretty little head off right then and there if there weren't so many possible witnesses.

"Just paint a pond. Paint. A. Pond." I annunciated carefully. He gave me a strange look, then he shrugged and got to painting.

I only got a few minutes of delicious silence before Roxas murdered my tranquility.

"This good?" He asked, flipping his canvas so I could see his masterpiece.

…If you wanted to call it a masterpiece.

There was a patch of green in the middle of the water and the bridge was a brown curvy line, and there were flecks of red everywhere as if he had sneezed blood.

I squinted at his splatter-painting and his head popped up behind his painting.

"Well?" He asked. He seemed genuinely proud of his work.

"It's…great." I said. I hadn't even finished outlining the scene yet, let alone actually painting.

"Made any new friends?" He asked casually, adding pink colored dots to his…

Pond.

"Nope." I said, popping the p.

"Really? Why not?" He asked, momentarily halting his so-called painting.

"Because I didn't want to make any." I said simply.

"Wha…are you like…antisocial or something?" He asked quietly.

"No, I just like being by myself."

"Last time I checked, that is kind of the definition of antisocial…" Roxas added.

"Fine. You win. I'm antisocial." I said.

Roxas frowned and went back to his preschool level painting. I noticed that the class was almost over and I added the finishing touches to the outline of my pond.

"Everybody clean up!" Miss Matheson said, clapping her hands together. Roxas and I gathered up all of the leftover supplies and sorted them in to their respective containers.

I set my canvas down on our class's shelf, and I went over to the paint brush bin to drop off my paintbrush.

Roxas followed me and we both dropped our brushes into the bin and our hands simultaneously touched.

I jerked my hand away from his like he had lit me on fire. A teensy blush spread across his face and I hurried away from him.

I had drama next with Kairi, thank god. Kairi would scare away anyone who tried to bother me.

The black haired girl came to my mind. Kairi could also kill her.

The bell rang and I scurried out of the art room.

"Namine, wait up!"

_Well, I tried._

I decided to wait for Roxas, considering he would probably follow me all the way across the school.

"What do you have next?" Roxas asked when he caught up to me.

"Gym." I said darkly. Not necessarily because I was talking to Roxas, but because I had zero physical skills whatsoever.

"Me too! We can go together!" He said happily, linking his arm around mine like we were in the cast of the wizard of oz.

"Where is gymnasium anyways?" I asked.

"It's over there." He pointed to a rickety looking building across the way.

"It looks…safe." I noted not to touch the walls.

"Yeah, well, it's been here since 1953." Roxas said happily.

"And it's not…dead?" I asked. I could practically hear the walls cracking and creaking.

"Nope. Not yet!" Roxas said. I noticed a gathering of people towards the front of the building. I saw Kairi and Sora and a few other people from lunch.

"NAMINE!" Kairi screamed. I gave her a little wave and I was a little bit shocked that she didn't cause Sora to go deaf.

I ripped my arm from Roxas's and traipsed over to her.

"Who the hell just said Namine?" Some girl screeched. Me, Kairi, Sora and Roxas all turned around quickly.

The girl with black hair strutted up to Kairi. "I just asked you a question." She said sharply.

"If you knew the answer then why did you ask?" Kairi said snappily.

Black hair scoffed and turned around to look at me.

"You're Namine?" She asked with a bewildered look on her face. I nodded and she laughed. "I don't even know why I was worried! It was probably just a practical joke." She said with a small hair toss.

"C'mon Xion, leave her alone." Roxas said softly. Kairi gave him a strange look and Sora cracked his knuckles.

"Hey Roxy," she said, pulling at Roxas's jacket. Roxas looked uncomfortable and I couldn't care less.

I felt a little twinge in my heart that contradicted my feelings.

"Listen bitch—" Kairi said while Xion pried herself off of Roxas.

"Who the fuck are you?" She asked condescendingly.

Kairi raised her eyebrows and was probably going to say an amazing comeback, but Roxas intercepted.

"Alright, I think that's enough." Roxas said. Kairi glared at him and Xion grinned.

"Bye Namine." She said while blowing Roxas a kiss.

"God damn she is such a bitch. I'm sorry she singled you out." Sora said.

"Yeah, sorry Namine." Roxas said sadly.

They were talking like it was my funeral! She wasn't going to kill me or anything…

Hopefully.

The gym teacher walked in and told us that we were going to be running laps today.

I almost killed myself.

"Okay, go run four laps." He finished. Four laps was a mile.

I don't run. I don't…play sports. Or anything. I was doomed.

"Come on Namine!" Kairi said. I hung my head in utter defeat. Kairi was athletic. Kairi loved running. She especially like running her mouth.

I struggled to catch up with her and Sora. They began running backwards so that I could catch up easier. Roxas had mysteriously disappeared.

"Slow down!" I yelled. Kairi and Sora laughed and I wheezed a little bit.

I don't remember when I sort of gave up on catching up with Sora and Kairi, but I knew that by the time I had finished my four laps, they were already laughing and talking.

"Hay Nami!" Kairi said as she patted a spot next to her on the bench. I trudged up next to her and almost immediately Roxas joined me.

"You look tired." He said.

I probably sounded like a Nissan Leaf driving up a large hill.

And I probably looked like that same Nissan Leaf had just run me over.

"Ya think?" I huffed out.

He leaned over and moved a piece of hair behind my ear. I could feel myself blushing and I turned my face away quickly.

Kairi giggled and Sora gave me a small smile. At that moment I realized how alike Sora and Kairi really were.

They were both genuinely nice people, unless you gave them a reason to hate you. Then they will unleash the forces of nature on your ass.

They would also make a really cute couple.

I turned to Roxas.

"Does Sora have a girlfriend?" I asked quietly. Roxas gave me a look of pure horror.

"Wh…what? Why do you ask? He…he doesn't even like blondes!" He said in a desperate tone.

"Uh, no, nonononono." I waved my hands in front of my face, trying to erase his last comment. "I think he and Kairi should go out." I finished.

Roxas breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, well no, he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Good." I said, staring at them out of the corner of my eye.

"Uh oh. I don't like that look." Roxas said nervously.

"I am going to set them up. And you're gonna help me." I said.

"Oh great." He said, slapping his hand against his face.

"So what's with that Xion chick?" I asked curiously.

"Oh. She, uh. She kinda likes me." He answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, _yeah_ but…what is with her?" I asked.

"Yeah…she's kind of a bitch…" He said. "She used to date Sora, but he dumped her, so they kind of hate each other. And she's kind of scary." He admitted, scratching the back of his head.

I laughed softly. It was strange for a guy like Roxas to be afraid of a girl who was probably 27% makeup.

"You can laugh?" He asked, as if it were not possible for me to show human emotion.

I rolled my eyes again. "Of course I can, dummy." He pretended to look offended and I shook my head at his weirdness.

The teacher told us to go do some hurdles.

Was he kidding? I would kill myself! I can't jump that high!

I begrudgingly followed Sora and Kairi to the starting line. Several people were stretching themselves out, and Xion was practically rubbing her ass all over Roxas.

Roxas looked a little bit scared, and I smiled a bit at his disgust.

It was strange to see a guy like Roxas, who acted like he was used to being around slutty girls so much, was so intimidated by one girl who took interest in him.

It…befuddled me.

I watched the first group of kids begin their race, and they leapt over the large hurtles and I gulped.

_There is no WAY I will be able to do that._

I thought of different ways to get out of hurtling.

_Hm, let's see…I could pretend to die…or I could, run away?_

I scrunched my mouth up tightly in concentration. I would embarrass myself beyond belief if I fell right on my face, and not to mention the pain.

I like my face as it is, thank you.

An idea struck me at that moment.

I stumbled towards our gym teacher like a crippled person.

"Um, excuse me…" I asked sweetly. He turned his head and smiled at me kindly.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Uh, I pulled my…ligament…during, soccer practice! And it flared up when I ran those laps, do you mind if I sit out?"

I desperately prayed that I had inherited Kairi's ability to lie on the spot.

"Oh, a soccer player eh? Alright, you can hit the bench." He said.

_YES!_

"Thanks, I really appreciate it!" I said smoothly. The bench wasn't too far away, but as I made my way there I gave Kairi a little wave and she gave me a confused look.

I sat down on the cool metal seat and relaxed my shoulders. Maybe the heat wasn't so bad after all.

"Hey," A suave voice said. I looked up to face the speaker and he sat down next to me.

"I'm Seifer." He said, slicking his hair back like he was something to look at.

"Namine…" I said slowly. Something about this guy made me a bit leery, like he was a wolf in a sheep's clothing.

He smiled. "That's a pretty exotic name. Where are you from?"

I was so sick of this conversation.

"Radiant Garden." I gritted my teeth inconspicuously.

"_Seifer._" A voice said darkly. Seifer and I snapped our faces up to see who had spoken.

"Roxas," Seifer purred. He stretched his arm up and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Hey Namine, what—whoa." Kairi said, Sora by her side.

"Seifer, what are you doing here?!" Roxas barked. I was a little bit taken aback by his hostility towards Seifer, but I could sense that they must've had some sort of bad past.

"Just hanging out here with _Namine._" He sang my name whimsically. I took his hand and removed it from my shoulders. His face fell a bit but he recovered quickly.

"Seifer, you should probably leave." Sora said menacingly. Like I said before, that boy could really be scary…

"Alright, alright…see ya…Namine…" He said slyly.

"Ya see ya…freakin weirdo…" I mumbled the last part under my breath.

"Was he bothering you Namine?" Sora asked. Roxas scowled.

"Of course he was! He bothers everyone!" Roxas nearly pulled his hair out of his head.

"He seems a little…skeevy." Kairi observed, watching him walk towards a group of girls.

Roxas scoffed rudely. "He is the KING of skeeve! He tries to get into the pants of literally every girl on the school grounds!"

"Wow, thanks for making me feel special." I said sarcastically.

Roxas didn't get the hint.

"Namine, this is not special! He's TRYING to fuck you! Ok?" He was nearly out of breath.

Sora pursed his lips. "C'mon Roxas, let's go talk to the guys." Sora pulled him away from me and Kairi.

Sora waved goodbye to us and Kairi timidly waved back.

"What was that about…?" Kairi asked, while plopping down on the bench next to me.

"I'm not really sure…" I said. I saw Roxas sulking next to some other guys, glaring at Seifer from afar.

"He really seems to hate him." Kairi said, tilting her head and following my line of sight.

"I think he likes you." Kairi said, poking me in the side.

"Huh? No way! What about you and Sora, hm?" I asked, attempting to get on her nerves.

"Please, we like…just met today." Kairi reasoned carefully.

"Yeah, sure." I said sarcastically.

"Uh…the bell is going to ring soon, let's get going." Kairi said quickly.

I squinted at Kairi. This wasn't like her, avoiding the question. We told each other everything, so what was so different about Sora?

The crowd of kids we followed stretched thickly across the field. I spotted Xion and a few girls giggling obnoxiously. At that moment Xion turned around and looked at me. She gave me a glare and waved. I waved back cautiously.

She turned back around and tossed her hair like a salad.

"Uh, we have drama next! I'm not dramatic!" Kairi said, ironically rather dramatically.

"Sure Kai, you are _never_ dramatic." I said with dripping sarcasm.

"Exactly! How am I supposed to act if I'm not even dramatic! Uh, my life is such a struggle." Kairi pretended to faint into my arms. She flopped down and I almost dropped her.

"Ouch Kai! You're really heavy!" I wheezed. Kairi laughed and jumped out of my arms excitedly. She skipped happily back to the dying gymnasium.

I followed her with a lot less pep.

Kairi was a confusing girl. Most of the time, she was a happy, carefree girl with not a care in the world. But she could also be quick and strong. And she could be calm and beautiful. And sometimes, she could be a real fucking bitch.

She was a strange one all right.

By the time we had reached the door, there was only a few minutes left of class, just enough time for us to change out of our gym clothes and into our normal outfits.

"See, I still think that Oceans eleven the remake was better than the original," Kairi said reasonably.

To be honest, I hadn't the slightest clue what oceans eleven was, but I nodded softly.

"Where the hell is the drama class?" Kairi asked, tilting the school map to the side.

"It's in the basement," Sora said, surprising both me and Kairi. He slung a muscled tan arm around Kairi, and then his other arm went around my shoulder.

Sora really seemed like the kind of guy that if you were friends with him, nothing could touch you. But if you were enemies with him, you should probably sleep with one eye open.

It made me relax at the fact that he took such a liking to my sister.

Roxas glumly caught up to us with a drag in his step.

"Roxas, don't be such a drag! After all, we have drama next!" Sora said in a sing-songy voice. Roxas groaned.

We all walked down the stairs and into the basement. The basement was probably 10, 000 times more terrible than the actual building itself.

Water was dripping from the cemented ceiling and mildew crept across the walls. It also smelt like dead faces.

"Ew," Kairi commented. Sora laughed and soon enough Roxas joined him. Kairi and I gave them strange looks.

"Yeah, it's not too pretty is it?" Roxas added. Sora shook his head and we walked through a rusty old door.

A huddle of kids were sitting on a tattered rug with a rounded, blonde woman sitting at the front of the classroom. We followed Sora and took a seat towards the back of the rug.

"Children!" The blonde woman exclaimed. She reached out towards us with her hand, as if trying to grab the air.

"I am so happy that all of you have joined me today!" She said wistfully.

"_Is she stoned?_" I overheard Kairi whisper to Sora. I was thinking the exact same thing.

"Todaaayyy." She said broadly. "We will be writing a one scene skit…" She trailed off and began to dance.

Kairi coughed loudly and the teacher was snapped out of her trance.

"Oh! Uh…hm…get…into….Groups! Groups of…5! 5 is a good number…" She mumbled the last part and I stood near Kairi.

"We need one more person!" Kairi said a bit loudly.

"I'll join beautiful."

Our heads all flipped around to see a tall silver haired boy with large muscles and a cocky smirk. For some reason, I was getting seriously bad vibes from this guy.

'Riku." Sora bit out. Oh. Sora didn't like him.

I trusted Sora's judgment, so I decided that I hated him too.

"Sora," Riku said in a clipped tone. Sora was practically growling and Kairi didn't seem to get the message.

"Okay! Does anyone have any ideas…?" She asked.

I ripped out a sheet of paper from one of my notebooks and pulled out a pencil. Roxas scooted closer to me, and this time I was pretty sure it was not just to annoy me.

The tension bouncing off of Sora and Riku (who, by the way, looked like they were about to rip each other's heads off) was so strong, it was a bit painful to be close to them.

"How about, a story about…a person, who um…dies." Kairi ended her sentence rather lamely.

"Uh…that could be good!" Roxas attempted to take the focus off of Riku and Sora's hatred and back on task.

"Um, yeah…the person could, get, uh, murdered!" I added. Roxas and I shared a hopeful look and we looked at Sora.

He flicked his attention off of Riku and gave us a small nod.

"Sounds good." He said through gritted teeth.

Kairi snatched the pencil and paper and wrote down our names.

"And, how do you spell your name?" Kairi asked, pointing to Riku.

"R-I-K-U," Riku said huskily. He reached down and held Kairi's hand, guiding her arm to spell out his name.

Sora smacked his arm swiftly and the slap resonated around the cold room.

"The fuck was that for?" Riku asked. He took a step towards Sora and both of them looked pretty steamed.

"You know exactly what it was for!" Sora said darkly.

"Are you guys done measuring dicks? Cuz I'm kinda trying to write a one act play here!" Kairi said. Both of them halted and began grumbling.

"Okay, so, who wants to die?" Kairi asked cheerfully.

"Riku does." Sora said with his arms crossed.

"_Sora _does." Riku corrected.

"Roxas does!" I offered.

"Namine _really _wants to die." Roxas said.

"AXEL DOES!"

Everyone in our group jumped in surprise and Axel began jumping up and down.

"Wow, you just…pop out of thin air…don't you?" Kairi said testily.

"Ps, Namine, you're dying." She pointed out.

"Ha! Suck it hard." Roxas laughed.

_Damn it!_

"Ugh, fine." I said, crossing my arms tightly.

"Alright class, time for pre…zen…tay…shuns…" The teacher said slowly.

"We'll go first!" Kairi said happily.

"Wait!? What?" I asked. "We don't even have a script!"

"Just wing it!" Sora said encouragingly.

We all scrambled to the front of the room.

"Go ahead and start." The teacher said.

"Uh, uhm…I'm dying!" I said loudly.

"Uh…um, what about your…uh…money?" Roxas said next.

"Yeah, um, where'd you hide it?" Kairi said, jumping in front of me.

"I'll…never tell?" I said lamely.

"Let's beat her up!" Riku said.

"Let's _not_ and say we did!" Sora yelled.

"I'm still dying!" I said.

"Um, grab her shoes…they're…expensive." Roxas finished dumbly.

Kairi tore off my shoes and tossed them into our makeshift 'audience'.

Suddenly, all of us decided to speak at once, and each person began a different plotline.

"Where's the money?"

"What about the shoes!?"

"Let's kill Riku!"

"Hey, what the fuck?"

"I'm pregnant!"

I pretended to die at that moment, hopefully to silence the members of my group.

"Uh…oh no!" Sora said.

"Now we're all poor…" Roxas said sadly.

Silence.

"That…was…beautiful! Magnefic! Just gorgeous!" The teacher said, flaunting her arms around.

"Uh…okay…" Kairi said questionably.

"Until next time, clase!" The teacher said. I hadn't even noticed that the class was almost over.

I was thankful that school was almost over, and I went over to retrieve my shoes.

I looked around, but I couldn't find them.

"Have you guys seen my shoes?" A collective 'no' was heard.

"Ugh, what's that smell?" Kairi asked. All of us simultaneously inhaled. I coughed loudly.

It smelt like burning insects, it was absolutely disgusting.

I was expecting similar reaction from everyone else, but to my surprise, Sora and Roxas grimaced.

"I'll go find him." Roxas said sadly.

"I'll go find it." Sora said grimly.

"Wait, what's happening?" Kairi asked.

We followed Sora and Roxas down the basement hallway, where the smell intensified.

"Found him!" Roxas shouted. I saw a flash of red, and then I saw fire.

'H-holy shit!" Kairi screamed.

"Is that…?" I trailed off in horror.

"Yeah, sorry Namine…your shoes are, kind of on fire…"

**HOLY SHOT GLASS**

**That was loooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooong.**

**That's why it took me so long.**

**I'm really sorry if you think that this story is boring, I'm really trying to pick it up though :) **

**Review RESPONSES!**

**Karen- suck it**

**AoC- sure it wasn't…**

**Maxian- Thanks :)))))))) hopefully Axel will get better with each chapter…**

**V-Blade- Uhu, yeah, pretty much ANYTHING is better than that last chapter…**

**Andrew- No, Axel will destroy ALL**

**Thelonesomeartist- Thanks! Hopefully you don't hate this chapter…**

**Bubblyoso- I hope I can XD**

**SoraxKairi7- yeah I kind of made them that way:) pissy is fun to write.**

**Iamhylian- YES YES I LOVE THAT SONG AND YOU ARE TOTALLY RIGHT :)**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU!-KK**


	4. Chapter 4

**_#_****Dear No One****_#_**

**_But sometimes_**

**_I just want somebody to hold_**

_"Yeah, sorry Namine…your shoes are, kind of on fire…"_

…

You've got to be kidding me.

"**What?!**" I screeched, whirling around to face Roxas angrily. He was stifling a laugh while behind him; Sora shot my shoes with a rustic fire extinguisher.

"You think this is funny?" I asked, pointing a shaky finger at Roxas. He looked mildly threatened before nodding quickly.

I was beyond furious, first of all, I had to deal with all of…_this_ (I think we all know which blonde haired freak I'm referring to) and this ratty school that looks like it was built by Bob the fucking builder, and these crazy-ass teachers who could watch a student commit triple homicide without batting an eyelash.

I calmly tried to restrain myself from strangling Roxas on the spot and I counted to ten.

After I reached ten, I breathed out smoothly and Sora finished dousing my shoes with cool whip.

"Hey, come on…it was pretty funny…" Roxas said sheepishly. He just had to push it didn't he? He's always gotta push it…

I let out a shaky breath. "You should know," I began slowly, trying to contain my rage, "that the only reason I don't shove your head into a blender, is because," I gestured to my dress briefly, "I really like this outfit."

Roxas gave me an odd look, like he was trying to solve a puzzle that was missing a piece.

After a few seconds of silence and an intense look of contemplation on Roxas's face, he decided to open his stupid mouth.

"Do you have anger issues?"

_In…out…in…out…_

_ "__**No**__,_" I said, my voice cracking slightly.

"Aaaalright." Kairi said, wedging herself between Roxas and I. She gave me a cute little smile that resembled a baby rabbit and for a split second I could see why so many guys adored her.

"Hey guys!" Axel sharply came from around the corner with a lighter in his hand.

"Did ya," He said proudly, flicking his lighter on and shooting me a sly look, "Did ya see what I did?"

All of us were quiet, as he looked at us excitedly. Kairi gave me a look that asked 'is he mentally stable?' and I gave her one back that said 'most likely not'.

"Sooo…no?" He asked, a little bit disappointed.

"Oh no, we saw," Roxas said, putting a hand on Axel's shoulder in a concerned fashion. "We saw."

Axel grinned. He turned to look at me, "Did you like it?"

I gave him the fakest, most sarcastic smile I could muster. "Yeah, yeah I did." I said with sugary sweetness.

He looked a little bit crestfallen, like his goal in life was t piss me off.

Yeah well fuck you fire crotch.

Fuck you.

The bell rang and I promise you I have never run faster in my entire seventeen years of existence.

"Hey…slow…down…" Kairi said in between huffs of breath. I bowed my head and braved the walk across the front parking lot with no shoes.

"Ow…owie…" I mumbled when I stepped on small pebbles that pained my feet.

"Just wear your gym shoes," Kairi said logically, flipping her claret colored hair out of her eyes. The sheer sunlight glaring off of her tresses was enough to blind me so I pulled over to the sidewalk to put on my tennis shoes from gym which I had completely forgotten about.

"Thanks," I said dryly, tying my flippant shoelaces.

"You are so very welcome." Kairi began skipping home. It bothered me that she could always see the bright side of things, or just act like she could.

"Kairi," I whined, "wait for me!" She laughed up ahead and I hobbled over until we were both standing in our front driveway. You could distantly hear the crashing of waves and I shuddered at the proximity to the big blue death sea and turned towards Kairi.

"You like it here?" I asked out of the blue, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. She paused as if she were carefully planning her answer.

"Well," she paused, turning away from me and watching the distant white waves against the shore. "It's different." She finally breathed out.

I made an odd face. It wasn't like Kairi to only have that little to say.

"Something wrong?" I asked softly.

Kairi was the strong twin. She always has been. She's never let anything take her down, and I look up to her for that. I don't really think I've ever seen Kairi sad, except for maybe right after the divorce.

When mom and dad got divorced, it was like utter chaos. Our family fell apart, and Kairi, the fixer-upper, couldn't fix it. I remembered hearing her get up in the middle of the night and lock herself in the bathroom for up to hours at a time.

I never really found out what she did in there.

"No," Kairi said, regarding my earlier question. She gave me her award winning smile. "Let's get inside, if you stand in the sun anymore you might burst into flames."

Even I smiled a little. It was just like Kairi to make fun of my whiteness when the time came a calling.

We walked inside, sliding the glass door to the side and setting our school bags down.

"Hey mom," I said when I spotted my mother.

"Hey girls, how was school?" Mom asked, her face buried in her phone. Kairi shot me a look that said 'like she actually cares' and I gave her one back that said 'come on be nice'. She rolled her eyes and started to speak.

"It was ok. Namine has a stalker." She said as if it were the most average thing in the world.

At first I thought mom would be concerned, but it turns out Kairi was correct.

"Mhm that's great girls," She said, absentmindedly waving her hands. I could almost hear Kairi's teeth clench, but I brushed it away.

Mom lifted her phone to her ear and signaled for us to be quiet.

"Yes Josh, that is a travesty. You're meaning to tell me that we lost the deal? ...No, I'm not angry, just disappointed…ha that's very humorous. Do you know what else is humorous?" Oh no. Here it comes. I watched Kairi brace herself for impact and I did so as well.

"Me ripping your fucking balls off Josh. You think this is funny? We just lost a hundred grand deal to god damn Tokyo. You better get your shit together before I come all the way to Ontario just to rip off your pixie-stick dick. Got it?"

That wasn't so bad. Trust me, it's been a lot worse.

"Wow mom, you really showed him." Kairi said sarcastically as she munched on a granola bar that seemed to have materialized out of thin air.

"Yeah. Nothin' he hasn't heard before." I added before snatching the granola bar from Kairi and taking a bite out of it myself. She complied and I finished it for her.

Mom didn't seem to have noticed our comments as she breezed through the kitchen in search of something.

"Have you girls seen my—"

"No." Kairi said, cutting her off mid-sentence. I elbowed her lightly and she frowned at me.

Mom huffed and marched upstairs. I turned and gave Kairi a pointed look.

"Why ya gotta be so rude?" I asked, not bothering to try and talk civilized.

"It's not like she's polite to us," Kairi said in a flustered tone. I knew mom could really ruffle her feathers, but she's never really shown true frustration until now. Kairi's phone buzzed and she walked over to her bag to retrieve it, leaving me to my thoughts.

_I don't want to go to school tomorrow._

I sighed, knowing my thoughts dreading tomorrows school day would only bring me down. Kairi returned with the faint glow from her screen shining on her face.

"Hey, Roxas wants your number." She said simply.

I did a double take. "What? Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, Sora just told me he wants your digits. Is it cool?" She said, motioning to her phone which already had my number typed in and her finger hovering over the send button.

"No! Of course not! He annoys the…crap outta me!" I said, hesitant with my word choice. I didn't like to swear, at least, not out loud.

Kairi rolled her eyes at my non-swearing ways. "I'm giving it to him anyways." She clicked send and I grabbed her arm in one last ditch effort to stop her, which failed dramatically.

"Noooo! What have you done!" I said in anguish, melting onto the floor in defeat.

"I gave your number to a hot guy, that's what I've done. And what you're _supposed_ to be doing is thanking, not wailing." Kairi said.

"Thank you for dooming me you hag." I said, chucking the granola bar wrapper at her.

She dodged my throw and threw her spoon at me.

_Wait, where did she get a spoon?_

I dodged it as well and soon we were in an all-out dodge ball war, but instead of dodge ball we used household items such as books and poptart boxes.

Both Kairi and I were rather good at dodging, so most of our efforts to impale each other with spare pencils and notepads were thwarted with ease.

"Get back here you blonde Nazi!" She shouted behind me. I laughed and tossed our throw pillow at her. It smacked her in the face and she hurled her phone at me.

I laughed when it smacked against the hardwood floor. I heard a phone ring and I assumed it was hers, but she grinned evilly and ran back to our doorstep where my schoolbag was sitting.

I followed her and watched as she reached in and answered my phone.

She cleared her throat briefly before imitating my voice into the receiver.

"Hello?"

"That sucked!" I whispered and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Roxas? What a surprise!" Kairi said sarcastically. I buried my face in my hands.

"Hm, I don't know, I'll have to think about it." She said, twirling a piece of her hair while grinning.

_Oh._

_Oh no._

"Gimmee that!" I shrieked, lunging at her.

She laughed and handed me my phone. I snatched it from her grasp and held it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked hurriedly.

"Wha…Namine?"

Huh, it was Roxas.

""Hm, yeah, this is. That was Kairi before, by the way." I said, eager to ditch the conversation.

"Oh…so do you want to go out this Friday?"

I sighed internally. "Haven't we already had this conversation?"

"Well…it doesn't have to be a 'date' date, we could go, you know…as friends. Sora and Kairi could come, I know you wanted to set them up," Roxas said hopefully.

_We're not friends._

But…I did want Kairi to be happy.

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye and saw that she was singing to herself while doing her chem. homework.

"…Fine, but _only _because I want Sora and Kairi to happen." I said reluctantly.

"Cool. I'll pick you guys up on Friday at 4, got it?"

"Okay," I said lowly. I heard the receiver click and I glanced over at Kairi.

She had better make this worth it.

* * *

_Potatoes_

* * *

The week passed by rather uneventfully, with Roxas being an annoying twat and Kairi never shutting up, everything seemed pretty all-around average.

Until Friday.

I had been dreading the friendship date, partly because I didn't want to rush Sora and Kairi, and partly because Roxas was grinding on my nerves so much I just about set him on fire during chem. class.

He had been doing stupid, idiotic stuff all week long. From asking me stupid questions like- 'who do you think is hotter, Megan Fox or Mila Kunis?' And 'why do people say 'fat chance' when they really mean 'thin chance?'

And in art, he smashed a clay pot and told the teacher it committed suicide.

It was safe to say I envied that pot.

What was Roxas's problem? Did he really need attention that bad?

Oh, and in _drama,_ he faked his own death, (with Sora's assistance, of course) by telling the teacher how much his arm hurt, and then collapsing with a fake heart attack, and the joke ended when Sora took his pulse and proclaimed him dead. I couldn't believe they had every idiot in that room fooled, even Kairi, until Roxas sprang up and asked if he could have an A.

And I got even more pissed when the teacher applauded him and said yes.

It had been a long week.

I had told Kairi about the friendship date yesterday, and she had gotten way too excited.

"Oh my god Nam, I'm gonna make you look so hot! Everyone's gonna-"

"Kairi, I don't wanna look hot!" I whined, squirming in the outfit she had put me in.

I was wearing a flowy pink top, with flower print shorts that were way too short for comfort. (As in…riding up my ass in a mega-wedgie fashion)

"Come _on,_ it's only a little bit of makeup!" She said, with a pile of little containers spread out all over our bathroom counter.

"Now," she said in a no-nonsense tone. "Are you a coral color, or a bubblegum?" She asked herself.

"What? What are you even talking about?" I asked exasperatedly, throwing my hands up in defeat.

"Lipstick, duh." She said in a valley girl voice. She turned around to look at me with what she called a 'fashion eye'. It was pretty much the girl version of checking someone out.

She looked absolutely fantastic. She had shiny lip gloss on and a little bit of mascara that made her already gorgeous eyes pop with color and her skin looked clear and peachy. She wore a white tank with red polka dots, and gray jean shorts with lace on them.

"Oh I was so wrong. You are more of a gloss girl." She whipped out a tube of some shiny stuff and I let out a whine.

"Hold still." Kairi said, popping the lid off of the gloss and positioning it in front of my face.

"Kairi it smells like glue!" I wailed, flailing my arms around. She smoothed the lip gloss on my lips and I coughed dramatically.

"There. Don't be such a pussy." She said.

I stuck my tongue out at her and stood up, smoothing the pink fabric of my (well, actually Kairi's) shirt down. I also tugged the edges of my shorts lower.

Kairi slapped my shoulder. "Don't do that, you look like an awkward penguin."

I pouted. "But they're so short! It's giving me a mega-wedgie!"

"Suck it up." She said sharply, teasing the edges of her hair.

"It's just a friendship date." I muttered. Kairi turned around with a sly grin.

"That's what you think. Sora and I are going to get you two together by the end of the year." She said smugly.

"Wait! But…you can't…" I was flabbergasted. That was my plan! Well, for her and Sora anyway.

"Yup. And there's nothing you can do about it." She said, promptly popping her lips and dragging me out of our room.

"NO! I hate Roxas…" I mumbled. Well, I didn't hate him, but he annoyed the shit out of me.

"Suck it HARD! OTP! OTP! OTP!" Kairi chanted, dragging me across our front yard to the already parked car of Roxas.

Roxas got out and opened the car door for us with a sweeping bow.

"You ladies look lovely." He said with a charming smile. Kairi ruffled his hair and I followed her into the car.

"'Specially you blondie," he added with a wink. I glared at him.

"You're blonde too! You can't call me blonde!" I interjected as he got back into the driver's seat.

"Uh, driver's rules." He said, tapping a piece of paper taped to the roof of the car.

Kairi began to read it aloud.

"Rule number one- all females in the car are required to remove an article of clothing?" Kairi finished lamely.

"Yup. Me an' Sora were thinkin' tops, ya know cause we're so gentlemanly-"

I flicked Roxas in the back of the neck and he shrieked loudly.

"Rule number two- Any food in the car must be shared with Roxas…" Kairi read.

"Gee, I wonder who wrote these rules?" I asked rhetorically.

"Rule number three- Roxas picks the radio station."

As soon as Kairi read off the rule, Roxas cranked up a tune and began screaming the lyrics at the top of his lungs, and Sora soon joined in with him.

"I'M SO FANCAY, YOU ALRAYDY KNOO, I'M IN THE FAHST LANE FRUM LA TA TOKYO!"

"TURN THAT SHIT DOWN!" Kairi screamed as she smacked the off button.

"Kairi!" Roxas cried. "You just violated a rule!"

I rolled my eyes. "How many years is she gonna serve?" I asked coolly.

Roxas scoffed. "Actually, miss smarty-pants, the punishment for rule violation is a kiss!" He said.

"What happens if it's a guy?" I asked.

"Then they get a kiss. From my fist." He explained.

"Oh I'll give you a kiss from my fist." Kairi said proudly, raising a fist. "I'll show you right now-"

"And there's an exception for Kairi!" Roxas announced in a slightly panicked voice.

"Read the next one Kairi." Sora said. He had been kinda quiet the whole drive, and he looked a little steamed-probably because Roxas almost made Kairi kiss him.

Kairi nodded. "Rule number four- Alcoholic beverages are not tolerated in the vehicle. If discovered with such beverages, one must drink the remainder of the beverage…anally?" Kairi finished confusedly.

"What the heck does that even mean?" I asked, although I was pretty sure I already knew the answer.

"Ya gotta drink it up your asshole." Roxas said with a laugh. What an idiot. I could tell Kairi was thinking the same thing.

"Weirdo." She breathed out, and Sora laughed.

I ship it _so_ hard.

Roxas must've been thinking the same thing because our eyes met in the rearview mirror and he gave me a knowing smile.

"Rule number five- What time is it?" Kairi asked.

Roxas and Sora both looked at each other and I knew exactly what they were going to say before they even said it.

"SUMMER TIME!"

"Oh my god." Kairi mumbled into her palm, but I knew she was actually smiling.

"Rule number six- what, what's this? I can't read this…" Kairi said, pointing to a jumbled up word on the crumpled sheet.

Sora squinted at it hard and then said "Oh it just says wear your seatbelt."

I let out a breath, I've gotta say I was expecting a bit more.

"Okay. Rule number seven- Always refer to the driver as 'my lord and savior. Failure to do so will result in banishment."

"Big words for someone who doesn't know the difference between a Republican and a Democrat." I muttered under my breath, regarding the stupid question he had asked me in math of Thursday. I didn't mean for him to hear it, but I think he did because I saw a flash of hurt in his eyes in the mirror.

"Rule number eight- Science rules." Kairi said.

I heard Sora sing slightly under his breath "Bill Bill Bill Bill Bill Bill."

"Rule number nine- Girl talk is forbidden. If any such words are uttered by any passengers, we will be forced to set you on fire." Kairi said while giggling.

My thoughts briefly flashed to my beautiful shoes, but only for a second.

"Rule number ten," Kairi said, pausing slightly, "Do drugs kids."

"That's a stupid rule." I accidentally said out loud.

"Don't knock it till' you try it," Sora sang. I wondered if any of them had actually done drugs, and I found myself a little bit uncomfortable. Roxas must've sensed my discomfort, because he assured me that they didn't actually do drugs.

"Please Namine, you think Sora can afford drugs? He's dirt poor!" Roxas said jokingly, but Sora's face looked a little pissed. It must've been a touchy subject, I mentally noted not to bring up money around Sora.

"And we've arrived," Roxas announced happily. We were at the movie theatre, I believe the movie we had all voted on was the new X-men movie.

Kairi'd never admit it, but I knew she saw it on opening night. She was such a nerd, secretly.

We all got out of the car while Kairi chatted excitedly about how hot James Mcavoy is.

"Like oh my god his eyes just ugh. He's gonna kill me one day, I swear."

I could almost see Sora's head explode.

Roxas edged closer to me and leaned towards my ear.

"Project Green Bay is a go." He whispered. I looked at him like he was insane.

"What did you just say to me?" I asked a bit too loudly.

He rolled his eyes. "It's a code name. You know, like 'project Manhattan.' It's project Green Bay."

"What? Why in god's name would you pick Green Bay?" I asked in a hushed tone, careful not to draw Kairi or Sora's attention.

"I don't know, I think the Packers have it in this year." He said leisurely.

"This has nothing to do with football!" I whisper yelled.

"Fine, you come up with a better code name." He said childishly.

"Okay," I said, pausing to think for a moment. "How about, 'project Mankato'?" I asked.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." He scoffed. "What the hell does Mankato have that Green Bay doesn't?"

"Uh huh well only the largest mass execution in the history of America. Duh." I said proudly at my American history knowledge.

"How many people?" Roxas asked with a hint of curiosity.

"38." I said, recalling the awful tragedy that was the bloody Dakota war.

"38? Psh, that's nothing. I say Green Bay." He said tersely.

"It was my idea, it's Mankato." I said, unsure of why this was such a big deal for me. I wished I had Kairi to help boost my argument, because lord knows how good she was at this kind of stuff, but that wasn't really an option.

"What's up with you two being so hush-hush huh?" Kairi asked, her hands poised on her hips.

"Just uh, talkin' bout math, and numbers and stuff." Roxas said dumbly.

Oh I could just _murder_ him.

"Sure…numbers and stuff." Sora said sarcastically and Kairi laughed softly with him.

"Alright I'm buying popcorn y'all want popcorn?" Roxas asked in a rushed tone of voice.

"Yup." Kairi, Sora and I all said at the same time.

"Righty-o" Roxas said with a salute.

"C'mon Nam, let's go buy the tickets." Kairi said, dragging me to the counter and leaving Sora all by himself.

Once we were out of his proximity, Kairi shook my shoulders violently.

"WHAT IS UP WITH YOU AND ROXAS?" She screamed. We got a few odd looks from people around us and I placed a finger on her lips.

"I'll-uh…tell you after the movie." I said. My excuse was lame, but I hoped that she would just leave it.

She looked unsure. "Alright. But I want details sista, _details."_

"Trust me, you'll be the first to know." I said.

After we bought all of our tickets, we met with Sora and Roxas who were juggling barrels of popcorn and giant sized pops.

"Ready?" Kairi asked excitedly, almost dropping all of our tickets.

"Yup. Autobots-roll out!" Roxas said in a terrible impersonation of Optimus Prime.

We walked into the theatre and I just hoped to god that Roxas wouldn't talk my ear off.

* * *

_Swagalicious_

* * *

When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, I only had two things on my mind- James Mcavoy really IS hot, and I don't believe it is possible for Kairi to ever shut up. **(IF ANYONE GETS THIS REFERENCE I SWEAR TO GOD, JESUS, BUDDHA WHOEVER IS LISTENING I WILL LOVE YOU ETERNALLY.)**

Seriously, I was worried about _Roxas_ not shutting up, but man, Kairi cannot shut her pretty little mouth to save her life.

I will provide you with a bit of insight on her many comments throughout the movie.

"GUYS GUYS ITS QUICKSILVER OMFG YAS!"

"HES ACTUALLY MAGNETO'S SON GUYS OOPS SPOILER."

"OH MY GOD, CAN JAMES JUST STOP? FUCKING THANKS."

"Namine I have to pee."

"GUYS WHERE THE FUCK IS MY POPCORN?"

"I SWEAR TO FUCK, IF SOMEBODY TOOK MY POPCORN, I WILL-oh jk guys it's right here."

And the highlight of the experience would probably have to be-

"WOULD THE MOUTH BREATHER WHO IS SITTING BEHIND ME KINDLY SHUT YOUR TRAP AND BREATHE THROUGH YOUR NOSE? IT'S THERE FOR A FUCKING REASON YOU KNOW."

Going to the movies with Kairi was like opening a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get.

Roxas and Sora could not stop laughing at Kairi's stupid comments for the life of them, and to be honest I laughed at times too.

"That was probably the most entertaining thing I've ever seen in my life." Roxas said on our walk back to his car.

"Yeah it can get pretty heated in there." I muttered as Kairi climbed onto Sora's back and was given a piggyback ride to the car.

"You two have got to be the two most interesting girl I've ever met." Roxas said in the same, awe-struck tone he had used before.

"You don't know the half of it." I said.

**A/N Sorry it's so short, but I said I'd have it done by Friday and I kinda started this yesterday o_0 but anyways yeah friendship dates and rules for driving! Thanks for those of you who took my poll, I've been kinda stuck there, and thanks to ANYONE WHO REVIEWED and here are some answers**

**Sorasqueenb- Haha, thanks. I've been trying to write Kairi from a different angle, I guess. And as far as Namine goes, I guess I needed a little change from basic Sokai, which is my OTP DON'T GET ME WRONG lol**

**TheNamelessNoob- THAAANK YAA AND YAS**

**SoraxKairi7- Yes, it makes complete sense. I too, speak crazy fangirl.**

**LOGAN-****LIKE WHAT idk sometimes it seems kinda boring but wahtevs and love ya**

**Maxian- Yeah I needed a sort of 'bad guy' in this fic and unfortunetelt XXion got the end of the stick so YAY HATE and hooray for shoe burning lol**

**Fujubop- If I were you,I would be GLAD that there is nothing left to read of mine lol.**

**TILL NEXT TIME LOOOVESSS-KK**


End file.
